Vortex Time Traveler: Part One
by Twilight Whisper
Summary: Lisa Eljer is enlisted to help the Doctor and Rose return to their parallel universe. But it would seem that evil things in the Many Universes are set against stopping Lisa. 9thRose and LisaJack Pairing. R&R. Full summary inside.


Summary: Lisa Eljer was once one of the most powerful Vortex Travelers in the Many Universes. A V6, the highest ranking travelers that could not only travel anywhere in their own universe, but also in any parallel universe. They were known to be the most powerful and wise and once rumored to be gods. Lisa was once such a person until a fateful day took her love, her husband from her. Lisa always followed orders, did everything by the book and never once went against the Council's wishes until the day the council order the execution of her husband. She found out too late and was forced to watch him die in her arms. After that day she washed her hands of the Council and everything she believed in becoming a broken warrior who had lost all hope and belief. But hope that she thought she could never feel again came to her. In the form of two people who called themselves The Doctor and Rose Tyler. After falling into the impossible, the Doctor and Rose need the help of the once powerful V6 Lisa to get them home and save the Many Universes from terrible danger. But in order for Lisa to help them she would have to become what she once was, the Vortex Time Traveler. But will Lisa help them, seeing past her grief her pain, or leave them in dust? Can the Doctor and Rose heal Lisa's grief-stricken heart? Will Lisa become the once mighty and powerful Vortex Time Traveler she once was and save the Many Universes? To find out, read the story and discover for yourself.

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this. It was written after I saw doomsday and I did not like the way it ended so I decided to change it. I know the chapter is short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer.

**Invisible Wounds by Fear Factory**

Dark bodies floating in darkness

No sign of light ever given

Imprisoned in a world without a memory

Unconscious, or am I conscious?

Cut from the heart I am part of

Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven

And I saw my own face in the dark and lonliness

And I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven

In dreams I see myself flying

Closer to the sun, and I'm climbing

Tried to touch the sun

But the brightness burned my eyes

Unconscious, or am I conscious?

Fell from the sky like a star

Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven

And I saw my own face in the dark and lonliness

And I saw my own face like a spark

Dark

My life was so dark...

My mind was so dark...

Everything was dark

Unconscious, or am I conscious?

Fell from the sky like a star

Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven

And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness

And I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven

Dark bodies floating in darkness...

**CHAPTER ONE INVISIBLE WOUNDS**

Time is an ever moving, ever changing energy. It knows no bounds, limitations, or emotions. It

just moves, taking life and death with it as it's companions. Lives are born from it or taken by it,

but Time does not care or love. If it did then no one would die, there would be no disease or

famine, and peace would rule eternally. But Time has no emotion. All good things live as well as

the bad. What is light without darkness? Good without evil? Nothing. One can not survive without

the other. And thus it is Time's duty to make sure both things survive. As is the fate of Vortexes

and Vortex Travelers. If there is no Vortex Traveler then the ever powerful, pure energy-filled

Vortexes would not survive. So Time and Vortexes created many Vortex Travelers and spread

them throughout the Many Universes or the Parallel Universes. But somewhere down the line,

Time created Vortex Time Travelers. Unique people could not only travel to any parallel universe

they wished, but they could also travel in time in that universe. These people were once many in

number, but after the Time Wars they became few. So few in fact, that Time and Vortexes

themselves made the Vortex Time Travelers immortal. Truly immortal. Those few saw this as a

gift, but one just one saw it as a curse.

A woman of ivory white skin, wearing a black dress that matched her raven black hair, stood

before a massive ocean on a sandy beach. Her dress billowed in the wind and she held herself, not

from the cold, but her emotions. As a storm moved over the ocean and the tiny island, the

woman's gray eyes wept. The tears of sadness flowed down her face and she took one

shuddering breath after another.

Looking past the ocean to the endless horizon, the woman thought of Him. Her love. He was

her world, her life, but in one moment the Vortex Council took him away from her. When she

found out that the Council issued an execution order on her husband she tried to warn him, but

arrived too late. She ran into the Council chambers just in time to see one of the Council members

plunge the dagger into her husband's heart.

"NOOO!" she had screamed. She ran to him, her husband. She caught him before he hit the

floor and held him close to her while she wept.

"Alex. No. Don't leave me, please!" she had begged him. He had smiled at her tear stained

face and with his last breath told her he loved her, forever.

The woman closed her eyes and bowed her head as the memory tormented her. Tears flowed

more freely down her face as the image of Alex came to her. She focused on it hard, trying to

remember every line, every detail of him. His short sandy brown hair, his light brown eyes, the

hard chiseled face with very kissable lips, his muscle toned body that always held her, protected

her from the evils of the world. She tried to remember everything about him, to make him real to

her.

The woman opened her eyes and looked to her left. There he stood. Alex. He wore dark blue

jeans, black boots and a black sweater. He looked at her and smiled, but did not move toward

her. The woman looked at him and began to weep again. He wasn't real, just an image. She

moved to touch him, but he disappeared into the wind. He was gone.

The woman fell to the ground crying loudly as the storm gained in strength. She was trapped in

this place. This world was her creation, her solitude, but it quickly became her prison. The

emotions of this world became ten times stronger, overtaking her. They swallowed her up. Now

she is trapped. In the back of her mind she knew she was trapped, but was too powerless to

regain her freedom.

"Oh, Alex!" she wept, "Forgive me."

Looking out to the ocean, the woman who was once the mighty and powerful Vortex Time

Traveler, Lisa Eljer, uttered four little words that never left her mouth before in a whisper.

"Someone help me. Please."

Lisa bowed her head and continued crying in her grief and hopelessness, not knowing in another

parallel universe her plea had been heard and answered. In the form of a man who calls himself

The Doctor.


End file.
